Paralyze (Oblivion)
Paralyze is a spell, alchemical effect, and weapon enchantment. Governed by the schools of Magicka, the Mage guild hall of Bravil. Being born under The Lover birthsign grants the Greater Power "Lover's Kiss," immobilizing a target for 10 seconds and impairing fatigue 120 points on self. Upon obtaining Master-level ranks in weapon skills, Paralysis is added to weapons of that category as a perk and affects Blade, Blunt, Hand-to-Hand, and Marksman. Casting it renders the target completely immobile, duration controlled by the magnitude of the effect. While stunned, the afflicted cannot move, block, or consume items such as dispel potions. If the Hero of Kvatch is the target of a success paralysis effect, the camera pans out of first person and into third person, if it was not the selected camera view. Paralysis possesses a universal magnitude, meaning every paralysis effect is the same; duration dictates the customizability and differences of the effect. Recovering from paralysis can only be done two ways. When the Hero of Kvatch is paralyzed, only time can remove the affliction. If an ally or foe is paralyzed, the option of casting the Cure Paralysis built-in spell exists. To the exclusion of the five potion ingredients that can be eaten or blended with others using apparatus, inflicting paralysis on self is impossible through normal means. Various means, contrastingly, augment the ability of paralysis abjuration. Common examples include enchanting apparel or ingesting alchemical concoctions. While paralysis is an enchantment available to weapons, it cannot be added to a weapon through an Altar of Enchanting once the Arcane University becomes accessible; additionally, no Sigil Stone with the enchantment exists. Only pre-made randomized treasure, such as Dagger of Paralysis, contain the effect. Despite this, the Mage's Staff obtained from Wellspring Cave during the "A Mage's Staff" quests upon achieving the rank of Apprentice can be chosen to have Paralysis as its effect. Pre-made poisons, potions, and beverages that inflict the status ailment on foes and self exist. As with other effects, Paralyze can be crafted into custom spells via an Altar of Spellmaking once one recommendation from each county has been earned. Along with Invisibility, Paralysis is one of the most expensive spells to craft and cast. Usefulness Advantages Paralyzed individuals cannot resist pickpockets, making the success rate 100%. One common tactic is to craft a spell that paralyzes and inflicts element damage, so the target cannot defend themselves or inflict damage while suffering magical damage per second or additional weapon blows. This is especially useful for classes lacking endurance, hit point, and armor class. Marksmen and other ranged combatants benefit from paralysis spells, as it provides opportunities to flee when overwhelmed by hordes or physically superior single opponents. Fleeing opens the opportunity for a ranged attacker to gain higher ground, recharge magical weapons, drink health or magicka potions to gain the upper hand. As with other effects, Paralyze can be crafted into custom spells via an Altar of Spellmaking once one recommendation from each county has been earned. Master-level offensive combat skills gain a perk that permits a small percentage of attacks to immobilize foes on strike. Blade wielders, pugilists, archers, and character playstyles of every walk can benefit. Disadvantages Although entirely inert, vampires cannot sate their thirst as a direct result of the paralysis charm. Along with Invisibility, Paralysis is one of the most expensive spells to craft and cast. Paralysis can also be caused by a Power attack from a Master of Blade, Blunt or Hand-to-Hand, or by a regular bow attack from a Master Marksman. Spells Pre-made spells Starting at 7:00 AM, paralysis spells can be purchased from Ita Rienus in the basement of the Bravil Mages Guild. Once access to the Arcane University is obtained, Borissean sells high-level paralysis spells at the Praxographical center. Custom spells Paralysis spells cannot be inflicted on the self through Illusion, although direct consumption of alchemical specimen or draught can. Ingredients Unless the ingredient has one of the following paralysis-related effects as its first effect, the ingredient must be combined with related ingredients via Alchemy to make a potion with that effect. Cause paralyze *Clannfear Claws *Daedra Venin *Fennel Seeds *Harrada Root *Milk Thistle Seeds Resist paralysis *Bloodgrass *Cairn Bolete Cap *Cheese Wheel *Foxglove Nectar *Minotaur Horn *Ogre's Teeth *Pinarus' Prize Minotaur Horn *Tobacco *Viper's Bugloss Leaves Cure paralysis *Imp Gall *Milk Thistle Seeds *Viper's Bugloss Leaves Equipment and items Cause paralysis *Dagger of Paralysis *Staff of Paralysis *Poison of Paralysis *Daedric Lava Whiskey - inflicts paralysis on self and requires the Frostcrag Spire plug-in *Volendrung Resist paralysis * Appearances * * * * * * * * ru:Паралич (Oblivion) Category:Oblivion: Illusion